Going Up in Flames
by WolfxSoul
Summary: It's a tough life we live, especially when your friends run away to the world of Harry Potter and you're the one who has to go and drag their asses back home! And then, you find that your friends got themselves in a love square! A story about 3 Harry Potter fanitics and one girl who just wants to go home and finish her nap. Harry x 3 ocs Ocx ? If you want lols, come here :D
1. Prologue

Ever have one of those days where you just want to get away from this world?

Well, in this case, two girls get their wish.

Welcome to the story were it actually makes sense to why a person from our world goes into a fictional one.

Meet Sadie; a self-proclaimed genius, who made a machine that can transport you into any fictional world such as one from a book/movie/TV show/ video game. Sadie, who had been the only person to use the machine, had to show it to her friends to explain why she was staying up so late and the bizarre things she had acquired. Two of her friends, Renee and Rebecca (more commonly referred to as Becky) have been pestering her to allow them to go into their all time favorite book series, Harry Potter. Sadie refuses, for she fears of what could happen. The only show she had gone into was Doctor Who, and the Doctor was very capable to defending her and keeping her safe. Harry Potter on the other hand, has many characters that die and the knowledge of what happens when you die while using the machine in unknown.

Renee and Becky's determination could not be shook. They snuck into Sadie's not so secret lab and turned on the machine. They outfitted themselves with wands and a letter of transfer to give to Dumbledore to be able to get into Hogwartz.

Sadie, in despair, finds herself in a bind when the two girls cut off connection with her. So now she must find a guide, someone who knows everything about the world of Harry Potter, and the two of them must enter the wizarding world to find the 'Emergency Home' button, that would send all girls back to their world.

With her best friend Mikayla, watching their progress, Sadie wanders around aimlessly and completely clueless (for she had only watched the movies) with her over eccentric and just down right weird guide, Veronica (yet her brilliance on the subject matter of Harry Potter is unmatchable... except for J.K.R).

Finding herself as the awkward fifth wheel in a love square, Sadie tries to find her way through the confusing halls of Hogwartz to get to the button. Little does she realize that her unique choice of hair dye is causing her to gain unwanted attention, especially from a face that she had become all too familiar with.

Takes place during the movie, Goblet of Fire (because when entering the data for the machine to use, they had to use the movie disc for Sadie doesn't particularly care for books.)

All star cast!

Harry Potter... you guess know who they are, if not, look it up.

Sadie- Tessa Violet, more commonly known as Meekakitty (love her

Rebecca/Becky- Dakota Fanning

Renee- Eden Sher  
Veronica- Ellen Page

Mikayla- Kelsey Chow

Everyone is unique, silly, and loveable in their own way.

Soooooooooooooo this idea was spawned from a dream... so no flaming. We all know how crazy dreams get.

So if you are looking for a serious Harry Potter story... don't come here. You come here for laughs

for lols... all of the lols.

But it wont be like crack, the characters will be in character (I'll try)

So this is the lovely prologue... please come back for more... i love you


	2. Problem

It was a lovely, clear, beautiful, peaceful day in a small Wisconsin town...

Till someone came and screwed it up.

Sadie was napping away, enjoying the time she had. After finally finishing her newest machine and a trip to see the Doctor, she found it right to take a snooze. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans. A series of beeps and bleeps filled the air and floated up stairs to Sadie's bedroom. First, she tossed angrily in her bed, trying to rid herself of the pestering noise. But then, a familiar voice echoed throughout the house.

"Synchronization complete. Enjoy your time in, Harry Potter." Her eyeballs almost busted out of her skull as she snapped her form up to a sitting position. Fumbling and tripping over bedsheets, she ran out of her room and down into her basement. There, a large screen displayed a 100% complete bar and flashing letters.

"We did it!" A shrill voice reached the twitching eyed female. Sadie felt her body increase in a few degrees and her face flush with anger. There, on the screen, were two familiar girls, giving each other high-fives. .

"I feel bad though. Sadie told us not do this by ourselves." The long haired brunette said while looking at the ground. The other female, with short caramel colored hair, pushed up her glasses in response.

"Yeah, me too, but she shouldn't have made the fact that we could go to our dream world so tempting. I mean, we could met Harry Potter and do fricking magic! Besides, her password shouldn't have been that easy to guess. Plus she did have it sticky noted on the bottom of the dashboard. I never knew how much she liked David Tennant." Sadie smashed her fist on a near by table and screamed into a mic.

"I fricking love that man!" Her voice caused the other females to look around in fear.

"S-Sadie?"

'RENEE! BECKY! THE TWO OF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Sadie yelled.

Becky took off her glasses, adjusted them, and placed them back on her nose. She nodded to Renee and they pulled off the pins that were on their shirts.

"Wait, don't do that!" Sadie warned them.

"Sorry Sadie, but this is our dream." Becky said into the pin before dropping it to the ground; Renee's following it. Together they turned from the screen and marched away. Sadie called out to them, but without the pin, they couldn't hear her voice and she could no longer track them. Smacking her head on the console, she reached for her cell phone.

"I wish I didn't procrastinate on the tracking devices," she said while hitting the call button. A few rings and a hello later, Sadie choked out. "Mikayla... we have a problem."

* * *

So dis be my first chapter... fav and comment! i love you... please... T.T


	3. Veronica

"Are you sure about this?" Sadie asked Mikayla as she glanced over to the bespectacled girl, who sat fidgeting in a chair. Mikayla shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend.

"This is the one person whom I think could help. I've read the books more than once, sure, but I can't just go running off to another world right now. I have to work in the morning. I promise to check in on you guys as soon as I get done." Mikayla gave Sadie a wave good-bye, before leaving the basement lab.

Sadie, being the ever cautious person she was, sat down in front of the black haired female.

"So... Veronica-"

"Yes?" This was a girl, whom Sadie only knew from being in the same grade, had always had... a bit of a reputation for being weird. Veronica never really had friends, she talked to herself, liked to sing (although she was mediocre at it) and she was obsessed with Harry Potter, Sweeney Todd, and anything British. Sadie always felt bad for her, since the only times people talked with her was to make fun of her (although she never noticed.) But Veronica seemed to carry an air of awkwardness. She also was quite the chatter box, something Sadie was never fond of in a person; herself being quite the silent one.

Veronica stared at Sadie with an anxiety that looked like she was going to pass out.

"So... I hear you know everything about Harry Potter?" Veronica's eye lit up and she nodded her head with much enthusiasm. "Well... what would you say if it was possible for you to go into the world of Harry Potter." And thus started Veronica's rambling.

"That would be the greatest thing in the world. It has been a dream. I love the British and wizards and spells-" Sadie sat with her eye twitching as Veronica talked and talked. Finally, she snapped.

"Veronica! Stop! Please for the love of everything, stop," Sadie pleaded. Veronica stopped talked and looked down as if she was ashamed. "Alright... just, listen." Sadie then explained to her about what the situation was.

"Do you understand now?" Sadie asked, only to receive a nod and an opening of the mouth. She glared at Veronica til the girl decided to stay silent. "Now before we can start, you must agree to my rules and you must never break them, or something bad will happen."

You must always listen to me.

You must never, ever, tell anyone from the fictional world that you are from another world; let alone the world that created them.

Don't try to intentionally change events of the story, who knows what will happen.

Respect the natural rules of the fictional world.

Don't get into violent situations, cause I'm not coming to save your ass.

This is a big one for you Veronica. Don't talk so much. It will help you from spouting about things that have not happened or about things that you should not know about.

The only people you need to worry about is yourself, and your fellow travelers (AKA Me, Renee and Becky)

If I'm not around, and Mikayla is watching us, you listen to her. You will be supplied with a mic set that will allow you to hear her and speak with her.

Same as rule #1. I'm not kidding, although I do not know everything about this world, I might consider saving you when you get in trouble, if you never question me.

Continuing off of rule #5, if you get in a life or death situation, I do have something that will appear to save you. So don't be afraid when something abnormal as such appears.

Special rule: If you see Renee or Becky, don't approach them. I need to figure out a way to approach them without them running away screaming. They have the precious information that will get us home.

Super special, totally do not break rule: Don't fall in love with any of the characters.

"Any questions?" Sadie said after she closed her rule note book.

"Ah... couldn't you just pull Renee and Becky out yourself? Like with your machine?" Sadie cringed at the suggestion.

"If I could do that, you wouldn't be here. The machine in it's current state has it's limits. In truth, there is a set amount of time that one can be in a world before the machine automatically pulls you out. But, those idiots disabled that. Also, it helps to avoid pulling out anyone who does not belong in our world. Now, what we are looking for is the 'Emergency Home' button. It looks like a normal blue button." Veronica raised her hand and Sadie let out a long sigh. "Yes Veronica?"

"Why is it blue?"

"Cause the false 'Emergency Home' button is red, and you know people, they want to push the red button, not the blue one. If someone pushes the red one, which is right next to the blue, it will relocate to a new spot. Besides, blue is my favorite color." Veronica nodded. Sadie got up and walked over to the machine. "So, I have no idea what we will need to equip ourselves with, so you can find us a good wand and other stuff right?" Veronica ran over to Sadie and took over the controls. She began to mumble about different wands and other necessities that left Sadie out in the cold.

After what seemed like an hour, Veronica was done. Sadie got up and stretched from her place and began to type things into the computer. Turning to her companion on this trip, she asked her a simple question.

"You ready?"

* * *

this is getting real. please fav, comment, refer to friends and others... anything please... i'll give you cupcakes!


	4. Fault

"Veronica... Veronica you can open your eyes now and STOP TOUCHING ME!" Sadie yelled to the shorter girl, who had a death grip on her arm. Veronica laughed and took a step back while pushing up her glasses. Her eyes began to sparkle when she realized where they were.

"The Quidditch World Cup. This takes place in the forth book. It is where-" Sadie became uninterested in Veronica's ramblings about Quidditch and cups.

"Now why the hell are we here? I could have sworn I had it programed to take us to Hogwartz. What a waste of time," Sadie grumbled. Veronica had been making her way to the stadium, weaving her way through the tents surrounding them. Sadie, on the other hand, went in the opposite direction, believing Veronica was following her. While Sadie mumbled to herself, Veronica looked like she was going to pass out; which she basically did when people started to attack the area. Veronica began to panic and she fled from someone in a black robe.

Sadie was fussing with her specially made digital watch. She smacked it a few times and shook it.

"Dumb thing isn't working." Behind her, terrified people where running around, screaming. Sadie got her mini tool kit and tried to pry open the back. Veronica screamed and tripped, grabbing onto Sadie's ankle, causing the multicolored hair girl to loose her not so well balance. Furious, she got up and pulled Veronica up with ease. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled while shaking the shorter girl. Veronica's eyes were wide and she pointed behind Sadie, up at the sky. The taller female's face was etched with confusion til she looked behind her. A ghostly image of a skull spitting out a snake hung in the sky.

"Ahhh, when in trouble or in doubt, YOU RUN LIKE HELL!" Sadie screamed, breaking into a sprint while Veronica stumbled after her. Sadie, cause she tends to forget about everything except for breathing when she is running, didn't see the male she passed; but Veronica had. He stared after Sadie with interest and a twisted smirk. The black haired girl began to panic when she saw the world around her begin to turn bright and pixelate.

"What's happening?" She cried. Sadie had stopped running and had passed out on the ground. When she finally regained her breath, she sat up and scowled.

"What a lovely time for it to reconstruct." She saw Veronica's questionable gaze and spoke before she could ask. "It's just remodeling our surroundings. I adapted the process from Assassins Creed but with my own tweeks. I'm so out of shape," Sadie huffed, her lungs and throat burning. Soon they found the world around them reconstructing into a castle like hall. A half moon hung over head and Sadie let out a small cry. "My back! It's killing me." Getting up, she looked over to the windows while Veronica finally grasped where they were.

"We're at Hogwartz!" She said, probably too loudly. For once, she was lost for words. Sadie didn't care and was trying to see if her watch had finally decided to work and was picking up signals from the buttons.

"I'm so going to kill Renee and Becky when I find them," she cursed. Using the moon's light, she press a few buttons, ignoring the taps on the shoulder she was receiving from Veronica.

"What are you two doing out passed curfew!?" The voice was gruff and definitely male. Veronica then started to shake Sadie's shoulder to get her attention.

"Stop it! New rule: Don't touch me!" Sadie growled, but finally saw what kind of situation they were in. While Veronica's face was that of horror, Sadie's was one of confusion. "Why did it reconstruct us here?" An old man hobbled his way over to them and escorted them to the headmasters office.

"Found these two out and about." The strange man eyed the two girls, especially Sadie, who's hair brought such gazes upon her.

"Thank you Alastor. I'll take care of them." An old man with a long white beard studied the two girls as the other male left.

"I see. I was not aware that more of you would be showing up," he said while adjusting his glasses. Sadie tensed, narrowing her eyes, while Veronica looked like she was going to hyperventilate

"What are you talking about?" Sadie questioned. He turned up to look at her.

"Are you not of the same world as the two other young ladies who came here?" There was a long silence before Sadie snapped.

"They told you!?" She screamed. The headmaster tried to calm her down but she looked as if she was going to go on a murder spree.

"Now now, they did not directly tell me. You... have a different, aura shall we say. Much different from anyone or anything I have met." Sadie didn't seem like she was going to calm down till Dumbledore offered for her to sit down.

"It's rule number 1 though. It's extremely dangerous to go spouting that stuff." Dumbledore nodded, seeing that truthfully, she was just worried for her friends safety.

"Do not worry. I am the only one who knows. They pleaded with me to allow them to stay here, so I let them. I made an excuse to the teachers and students that they were transfer students from the United States. I'm assuming that you are here to retrieve them?" Sadie nodded and excepted the cup of tea that appeared from out of nowhere. Veronica had sat down, antsy with jitters that she was actually in Dumbledore's office. Sadie explained about the button and if Renee and Becky found out about how they followed them there, they would change the position of the button to somewhere to where Sadie could never find it.

"I see," Dumbledore said. He got up, left and returned with a hat. Sadie dreadfully knew what it was, and Veronica looked like she was going to explode. "If you are going to be undercover, this is the best way to do it." Placing it on Sadie's head, the young female flinched, thinking off all the heads this hat had been on.

"Hmm, well there is no doubt of the knowledge held in your big head (Hey!). Definitely a Ravenclaw!" Then it was Veronica's turn. It could have been just the fact she had more knowledge about this world than most people, but she was also placed in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had personally escorted the girls to the Ravenclaw common room and announced to the students of their situation. They in turn, told the others. An Asian girl came to Sadie and Veronica with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm Cho Chang, a 5th year. It's nice to meet you-." She paused.

"Sadie."

"V-Veronica." Cho smiled and nodded. She then showed them to their rooms.

Soon the two girls had settled in (well, really just Veronica, who had gotten into a conversation with Luna Lovegood and was yelled at to go to sleep), Sadie sat on top of her bed, watch in hand.

_This wasn't what I planed at all. It's all your fault._

* * *

sooo ah yea. You get to see that Sadie has a bit of a temper, but she also is weary of germs and hates being touched. Veronica... she is just fangirling.


End file.
